


Interwoven

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, Soul Bond, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: “I can’t control it, Loki.” Thor said, his voice a whisper from the edge of his wine glass.Loki kept their legs tangled together under the sheets and ran his fingers over Thor’s bare chest. He pressed a kiss to Thor’s shoulder.“Can’t, or won’t?” He didn’t bother to hide the edge in his voice.





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tumblr post that i now cannot find, if you know the one link it in a comment or holler at me @cuddleslutloki on trungle or twittie lol. the gist of the post was that thor resurrects loki and then loki realizes he can't actually leave thor's side bc somehow thor's power is keeping him bound, and then that's how this porn happened.

Loki stared out their bedroom window and kept his face devoid of the anger and annoyance he couldn’t hope to control. They were both so strong, he and Thor. Stronger than their parents had been in their primes. Problem was, Thor was proving to be stronger than Loki. At least for right now.

“I can’t control it, Loki.” Thor said, his voice a whisper from the edge of his wine glass.

Loki kept their legs tangled together under the sheets and ran his fingers over Thor’s bare chest. He pressed a kiss to Thor’s shoulder.

“Can’t, or won’t?” He didn’t bother to hide the edge in his voice.

Anymore there were very few who would show open contempt to Thor, but Loki always could and always did. Thor had grown so much stronger in the years it took for Loki to return. His power was always wild, and that was still true. What had changed was Thor himself. Savagery reappeared where before his patience had taken hold. Still a good man at heart, still a just and fair warrior, but far more brutal. Bodies would decorate any arena of battle where Thor showed his face. Loki had by chance seen pictures on the news where miles of land had been scorched by lightning. No more restraint. It was beautiful, chaotic, everything Loki could appreciate from the very depths of his own heart.

That was not the root of his problem, no. The problem was in Thor’s eager need to protect Loki. To possess him. Loki once again fought with his brother, side-by-side as they did best, but just three months ago some vile creature with a disgusting number of eyes had managed to make Loki bleed. A small cut, trivial, healed with barely any effort.

Within four seconds, Loki counted, Thor arrived and cleaved the beast in half with Stormbreaker, then rained down so much lightning that nothing but ash was left. Pure destruction.

Loki would always be safe now.

Thor’s power over fertility brought him back to life, and now everything else held a singular focus on keeping him there. The universe had become content to bend to Thor’s will. He was not only a king but he was a true god, and he held within him a soul-splitting rage that could not be quelled. It was lit when Thanos appeared, but could not be sated even after Thanos had died.

The range of Loki’s freedom of movement was about a mile, he’d discovered. In the short year since he first drew new breath he’d tried to leave for simple reasons, always planning to return, but never making it out. He’d tried dozens of times and as many ways of leaving before he’d finally broken down and tried to walk. That was how he knew it was a mile. Once he hit that mark, an invisible barrier would halt him. No part of his body could go further. There was no lifting an arm, no leaning out to peer any which way. The barrier would not yield, because the barrier was Thor.

The wine was swiftly finished and Thor rolled on top of him again. Loki smiled and wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips. They’d been in bed for a day and a half, so his body was open and wet and ready. Thor slid inside with one smooth thrust and bit into his shoulder. This Loki actually liked. The ways that Thor had changed had turned him into the best version of himself, Loki thought. No more was the timidness or sentiment that had held him back in so many ways. Thor knew who he was now, as much as Loki had learned the same about himself.

“Thor, brother, I have somewhere I need to go. You need to let me.” Loki pressed kisses to Thor’s neck to ease his words into Thor’s ear.

Thor growled and gave a sharp thrust, punishment. “Tell me where and I’ll send someone, or we can go together.”

Loki made himself softer under Thor’s touch, melting into the anger that consumed his dear brother. “You can’t do either, Thor. Trust me.”

Thor stopped and pushed back to look down at him, jaw set and eyes beginning to glow. “Where do you need to go so badly?”

“When I was in Asgard as king I hid things away, stored them throughout the cosmos. Artifacts, tools, weapons from our home.” Loki rubbed his hands up Thor’s arms and onto his shoulders. “They’re yours by right, Thunderous King, but I put traps all around these places. Only I can get in or out.”

“I could get in.” Thor said, his hips giving small thrusts again.

“It will be easier and faster if I go. You know I’ll come back to you.” He pulled himself up and pressed more kisses to Thor’s neck, licking the sweat that dripped down his brother’s skin. “What did I promise you?”

Thor sighed and pushed him back down only to wrap him up in a tight embrace. Their bodies pressed together from shoulder to hip, and Loki wrapped himself around Thor in kind to touch everywhere else. His ankles locked behind Thor’s back, spreading him wider on Thor's thick cock.

The gentle rolling of Thor’s hips shifted into a rhythm that left Loki gasping. His legs bounced up and down Thor’s sides and after a moment a deafening clap of thunder shook the very walls that stood around them. He smiled and held Thor even tighter. This barrier would be a temporary problem at worst.

Thor’s lips brushed his ear, words whispered into him that were laced with magic. Where Thor found this power, Loki didn’t know, but it was terrifying in the most thrilling way.

“Who am I?” Thor asked.

“My king.” Loki replied.

Thor shook his head, the magic grew stronger. “Who am I?”

Loki sobbed when Thor’s cock rubbed right where he was most sensitive. Bastard.

“Brother.” Loki moaned.

Thor growled and shook his head again, thrusts punctuating his next words, the magic within them insistent and digging into him. “Who. Am. I?”

Loki groaned, a smile lifting his lips as he realized what Thor was after. “My husband.”

Thor buried his face into Loki’s neck as his hips snapped up over and over. His magic felt warm in Loki’s skin. The rhythm was lost, Thor was giving himself over to his need, chasing his pleasure in the slick grip of Loki’s body.

Needy, soft sounds spilled out of Thor’s throat. “I love you. Loki, Loki. My love.”

Thor readjusted his arms around Loki’s body and settled with one arm low around his back, and the other just under his shoulder to cradle the back of Loki’s neck in one hand. Loki felt pressure building low, his body begging for release.

Again Thor made that soft noise, something almost broken. “I love you.”

“I know, husband, I know.” Loki rolled his hips into every thrust, greedy for the pleasure Thor gave so freely. “Even if you’re not there, I’ll still carry you with me, won’t I?”

Thor groaned and bit his shoulder again, clamping down and laying his claim even though none would dare question it. Loki closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure of his brother’s need, moaning unrestrained for any to hear as he trembled and tore into Thor’s back with his fingernails. Welts rose up under his fingers and he dug into them over and over, his own desperation and need evident. Thor released his shoulder and moved to suck a dark bruise into his neck. He laughed, the sharp bite of pain such a delicious contrast to the maddening pleasure of Thor fucking him through orgasm.

Three more breaths passed between them before Thor’s hips stilled and his cock pulsed. Loki hummed with content as he was filled. Thor pushed up to his knees and yanked Loki’s hips as close as he could. He ground himself down in circles, still spilling as he forced himself deeper.

Loki relaxed into it and chuckled. “You bury yourself any deeper and you may not be able to pull back out.”

Thor’s eyes slid up slowly, a lazy grin pulling at his lips. “That wouldn’t be so bad.”

His cock was going soft and every breath came slower than the last. They parted with kisses pressed to Loki’s ankle. Thor wrapped himself around Loki’s body and held him tight, nuzzling him and showering him with kisses so light they could have been carried on a breeze. There was no way for Loki to know if Thor had released his true hold without testing it.

Minutes passed before Thor pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. “Say it again.”

Loki smiled. “Husband.”

A flash of heat poured off of Thor’s skin, and Loki could feel the smile it earned. “You will come back to me.”

Loki nodded and delighted in the heavy hand that rubbed up and down his side. The full force of Thor’s love was devoted to him now. There was so much they could create together, as they were always meant to, they just didn’t have anywhere to put it. That was why Loki had to go.

Thor’s voice filled him again, magic meeting magic as Loki’s spirit responded involuntarily. “What will you bring me?”

Loki hummed and traced nonsense patterns on Thor’s bicep. “It’s a surprise, but you’ll like it. I promise.”

Thor’s power surged and Loki gasped as he felt it grab onto him and twist a knot somewhere deep.

He turned and met Thor’s eyes, finding a smile in them. “What was that?”

Thor kissed him. “You’re my husband. What am I?”

Loki swallowed and felt the weight of the knots that tied themselves one after another. The force of the magic was staggering, fate-altering. Something ugly and giddy reared up inside him. Thor was linking them together. No barriers to hold him down if he chose to put the last knot in the right place, but the way Thor was weaving the spell was insane. Their life forces, their power, everything, linked. Even though he had ample strength Thor lacked the finesse and practice that Loki had from a thousand years of training. This spell was all or nothing. It was another safeguard, another guarantee for Loki’s safety. Their souls bound.

Loki let himself smile after a moment and kissed Thor back. “You’re my husband.”

The spell completed itself and Loki almost blacked out from the strength of it. Thor held him close for another hour before letting him out of the bed. Loki didn’t clean himself, instead making sure that he wouldn’t stain his clothing by leaking any of Thor’s seed with a small plug. He felt the weight of his brother’s eyes as he dressed himself as well as something else. Thought, vision, a heavy presence tickling the back of his consciousness.

Thor smiled as Loki opened a fissure and jumped through the roots of Yggdrasil. The darkness in it left a lingering heat on Loki’s skin. Their new bond meant that Thor could see him at any time, and Loki could do the same in kind. Loki ran his fingers over the bruise on his neck and let himself bask in his pride and celebrate the clear power he had over his brother. Now his husband. Never again could they ever be truly separated from one another.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very loosely edited, so sorry for any lingering errors. let me know if you enjoyed


End file.
